The Newest Digimon Series
by Digixdestined
Summary: Okay...I'm not very good at fanfics, so if it sucks, blame me, and continue reading if you don't completely hate it! XD Basically it is the newest series of digimon made by me and has no reference to the other digidestined at all.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon- A New Beginning

I sat in my room, staring out the window and clutching my cell phone to my heart while I hoped and prayed that it would work this time. I felt the air move around me like it does sometimes. Peace and power washed over me. Then, it stopped.

Damn! For once, I wish it could happen. To go where I have always dreamed of going and living. The Digital World.

I logged on to my computer and typed in the URL for the digimon believers forums. I checked the Miniclipse box and found out that other people had also had a spark of energy in them. I wondered if maybe something did happen. If maybe that burst of energy was from our partners. I sighed. I was probably just hoping too much. I would wake up tomorrow and nothing would have changed. I checked the clock in the corner of the computer screen. 20:26 P.M. I pulled up You Tube and watched as many wizardmon amv's as I could find that actually sounded interesting, and went to bed around 10:00.

010101010

I woke with a start in the middle of the night. There was something glowing out my window and on my balcony. I quickly dashed to it and tore the curtains from their holds. Something egg-shaped and shrouded by fire was shooting at my window. I held back a scream as it shot through the glass and lodged itself in my arms. Glass scattered around me on the wood floor as I bent over the warm thing in my arms. I slowly moved my head up to look at the damaged window and thanked my lucky stars my annoying little sister was over at a friend's house that night.

Lastly I looked at the thing in my scathed arms. A purple digi-egg with an ivory skull with piercing red eyes staring back at me. "Oh, my GOD!" I cried, tears falling down my cold face as a flurry of snow blew in from the window. "You came! You finally came!" I shoved my face into the smooth surface and squeezed the warm egg. I fell asleep on the cold floor, tightly clutching my new friend's egg.

010101010

When I woke up I was lying on soft sand near a small hut. My head was on something soft but I couldn't figure out what it was. I put my hand next to my head and felt. I snagged my finger on a cold metal zipper. "Ouch!" I muttered as I stuck my finger in my mouth to ease the pain.

My pillow moved.

"Did you sleep okay?" an oh so familiar voice said. I knew that voice by heart and thought about it while I awaited sleep each night.

"Wizardmon!" I shouted, sitting up so fast I slammed into him by accident and made him fall over. "Crap! I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

He laughed. "I thought you would do something like that!"

I blinked and got tears in my eyes again. I hugged him tightly and cried until he said something.

"Your surprised, right? That's why you are crying."

I nodded. He looked so happy sitting there on the smooth sand with me. Then I remembered something. "Hey, where are we anyway?"

"This is close to the place where I grew up. I never was good at leaving anyone." He smiled. His hat was lop sided and the skull clasp looked dizzy. "I was always there, you know. When you cried, I cried. When you were hurt, I was hurt. When you felt alone, I felt alone. I won't ever leave you again."

"Wizardmon," I sighed happily.

"Here, come inside. I made something to eat awhile ago. Eat and then we will find the rest of the new digidestined. The ones from the forum that you are always visiting. The ones that brought us to you." he said.

"You mean Angelofyourxnightmares is here! And Noxmon! And Raquiri! And the all the admin!" I sputtered happily. I was finally gonna meet my friends. The ones that helped me get here!

"Wait, they are all scattered around the entire digital world. And its not going to be a pleasant and safe trip. The Dark Masters and all the evil digimon have been reborn and have slowly been gaining power over the digital world. We are gonna have to be sneaky if we want to find them and not end up captured." Wizardmon warned me. I stood up and dusted off my capris and shook my head to knock off the dust from my chocolate hair. I smiled. I had everything that I would ever want.

I glanced to my left and noticed a garden filled with purple. I laughed. "Oh my god! It actually worked! Purple watermelon, who knew!"

I set off on my journey to find my friends and save the Digital World.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon – Steph

I smiled. I was finally with Wizardmon! Something that I thought a few times would never happen. But, all I had to do was keep believing and it finally happened! I leaned on him a little. He was taller than I thought he was supposed to be.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm tired! We've been walking for hours!" I grumbled as we walked over the miles of sand a head of us. "Can't we take a break?"

"No, the sand is much more hot then the air is. It would be much more troublesome to sit down here then to continue on." He explained as he nudged me off. "Besides, we are almost to your first friend anyway. This is where another light fell from the sky. She should be around here somewhere with her partner.

We walked for half an hour longer before we saw a form or life! It was a small hut sitting next to a huge oasis! I was so happy I ran to it and dunked my head in the water and laughed.

"Hey! Another human!" A girl with dark hair said as she ran up to me. "Hi! Who are you? What's your username?"

"Digidestined, but you can call me Mikaila!" I said as I wiped hair out of my face. "Aren't you Raquiri…or Steph?"

"Yeah. Do you remember me from my pic then?"

"Uh-huh!"

"So where's Wizardmon?"

I looked around, "I wonder where he went?"

"I'm right here." He said stepping out of the hut with a Myotistmon and a Black Gatomon standing next to him. "These would be Stephanie's digimon , so now that you two have gotten aquatinted, let's be off." Wizardmon said.

"Can't we please rest a little bit? I feel like I'm about to collapse!" I whined.

"Alright. I guess I'm just used to it all by now. You lived somewhere really cold, right." he said.

"No, it was just winter when you burst through my window. My mom is gonna kill me when she finds out. I wonder what she's thinking right now…" I said. "She'll pass out when I tell her she was wrong about digimon anyway. Ah, sweet revenge."

"Mother passing out? Is it possible that you enjoy revenge more than me?"

"No, she just deserves to be proven wrong for once."

"Don't all parents?" I smiled as I stepped inside the cool hut. I was instantly hit by the smell of sweet fruit. I looked to my left and saw two purple watermelons cut on the table and liquid dripping down the side. Steph bit into one and smiled.

"They are so good! I can't even describe the flavor!"

"Kay, I'm ready to go!" I smiled. I slung a backpack over my shoulder at the same time as Steph. We smiled at each other and giggled.

"What are you two laughing at?" Myotistmon glared.

"_Nothing!_" We sang together, then burst out laughing again.

"I guess she has more of my personality." The Black Gatomon snickered, her gold eyes glittering.

They started bickering.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Ever since I got here!" she smiled back.

At that moment as we left the sanctuary of the hut, the sky started to fill with clouds and darkened. The wind picked up and got cold.

"Usually I would like this weather, but currently, I'm starting to get freaked out." I shivered. I bit my bottom lip and stood closer to Wizardmon. "Yeah, I'm scared."

He stopped. "Look!"

A huge digimon flew down from the sky. A vampire-looking digimon (not myotistmon) with a dark face.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" I shouted. "That's Devimon!"

"Ha! I'm so glad I was able to meet some of the new digidestined. Hmm, but it won't do that one of you has a partner." He said.

"Huh? There's two of us dip-shit, what do you mean only one of us has our digimon partner?" I asked as I shrinked behind Wizardmon. "I really have a fear of digimon that look like vampires and are evil." I twitched.

"Great…" Wizardmon grumbled. He stepped forward. "Leave us or I _will_ attack!"

"Oh, the scarecrow is giving orders now is he?" Devimon smiled. "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe both of you do have your partners." He said as he jumped back into the sky. "I'll make sure everyone knows you all are here."

"Good riddance!" I shouted, way too confidently.

"Well, that was close. I hope we don't run into the evil Myotistmon." Black Gatomon said.

"Well, were gonna have to eventually." Myotistmon said unhappily.


End file.
